Walking or jogging shoes normally have a molded rubber or rubber-like sole while the upper part of the shoes can be leather or synthetic or man-made material such as nylon or a combination of leather and synthetic material. These shoes can also be used for bicycling. They are lightweight so as not to add extra weight to the walker or jogger. When the shoes are used during rain or wet conditions, the shoes absorb water which increases their weight and causes the feet to be uncomfortable in the wet shoes. Thus, it is important to keep water from wetting the shoes during rainy or wet conditions.